You're a Bad Lair
by Crimsonangel23
Summary: Sometimes it takes a little reading between the lines. One shot. Inu&Kag. Fluffy.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, but one can always hope.

**A/N:** I'm sorry! I know I'm supposed to be working on Sleeping Beauty, but I've had this idea for a one shot in my head and can't shake it. After two days of fighting it, I finally relented and typed it out. I promise to get right back on Sleeping Beauty now. Sorry!!!! Please tell me what you think.

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**You're a Bad Liar**

(Inuyasha's POV)

"What do you want from me?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, glaring at the young woman standing before him. She had her back to him, and her face downcast. Her nearly waist-length raven black hair tumbled in waves down her back, and over one shoulder. The twilight played in its glossy tresses streaking them a silvery-blue, and her green pleated shirt moved softly in the gentle breeze that blew through the clearing.

"Gods she's beautiful," he thought insanely, before shaking his head and reminding himself that he was mad at her. What was it about this woman, this _girl_, that had him feeling fiercely protective one minute, and ready to strangle her the next? He had long since admitted, to himself anyway, that he loved her. Her saving him from Kaguya's clutches six months earlier had forced him to take a long, hard look at himself and what he wanted. Not that his feelings in any way changed how he acted around her. He was stubborn, what can you do?

(Kagome's POV)

Kagome sighed. "_I want you, you idiot,_" she answered silently, her mind playing over the events leading up to this latest spat.

**Flashback** **(Kagome's POV)**

They, being Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Inuyasha, and her, had all been sitting around the campfire playing a card game. She had been trying, again, to teach Inuyasha how to play poker. They were all in a good mood. They had saved a village from a rampaging demon, earned a lot of money from the grateful headman, and found two new jewel shards. Even Inuyasha was smiling. Then they had spotted a blue glow off in the distance.

Kagome sighed again, remembering how his face had fallen closed, and become an unreadable mask. The others noticed as well and set about cleaning up and setting camp. No one spoke.

"I'll be back," he had said, pushing off of the tree he had been leaning against. Without so much as a backward glance he took off toward the light, a determined look in his eyes. We all sighed and settled down to wait for his return. About the time the sun had sunk halfway down the horizon, I had had enough. I was so tired of playing the fool!

"_Face it girl,_" I said to myself. "_You're just a shard detector and a second rate stand-in._" This thought, though it depressed me, also made me very angry, and there is a reason you're not to make decisions when you're angry. If only I had heeded this advice I wouldn't be here now.

Needless to say I decided that I had taken this lying down long enough. I was going to tell him just what I thought of him when he got back. No, I was going to tell them _both_ what I thought of them! Now. So I got up and started walking in the direction Inuyasha had left. Sango had tried to stop me, but relented when I told her this was something I _had_ to do. She's so good to me. They all wished me luck, and watched me disappear into the woods.

Everything went fine for the first little bit. I kept up a brisk pace. Now and again my conscience tried to butt in, but I pushed it aside. The further I walked however, the more I could feel my anger ebbing away, only to be replaced by a cold emptiness. Depression settled over me. When I finally ran out of steam I found myself in the middle of a small clearing, and _completely_ lost.

"_This is just great!_" I thought, sitting down on a low hanging branch. As I sat there feeling stupid and helpless, I heard a woman speaking. She sounded very angry. A gentleman in icy tones then answered her.

Curious, I crept over to a small hole in the bushes where I could see through. Then to my surprise I saw Inuyasha walk past with Kikyo on his heels. She reached out a hand and grabbed his elbow, turning him around to face her. I couldn't make out what she said to him, but I did not have very long to ponder it for at that moment she stood on tiptoe and crushed her cold, dead lips to his.

My breath caught in my throat and tears sprung to my eyes as I watched him stand there, fists clenched at his sides, letting that… _thing_ kiss him! Then I just couldn't look anymore. I stood up and walked away, not caring if they heard or saw me. I just had to get way. My heart felt like it was shattering into a thousand tiny pieces.

"_Now I know what the jewel must have felt like,_" I thought wryly. So lost in my own thoughts was I that I failed to notice I was being followed until a strong hand grabbed my elbow and spun me around.

"_Just like Kikyo,_" I thought insanely as I came face to face with a pair of angry gold eyes. "_I really love those eyes,_" I thought before reminding myself why I was here.

"What are you doing here? I told you I would be back!" He growled, tightening his grip on my arm. Tears that had been threatening to fall now coursed down my cheeks without restraint. Not wanting him to see me cry, I turned my face from him.

"I-I don't know anymore," I replied weakly. If I had been looking at him, I might have seen his expression change to that of concern and regret as he gently released my arm. I turned fully away from him, rubbing my arm where he had held me.

"Kagome…" He said softly.

"I'm going home." I said as I took a small step forward.

"Kagome! Let me explain." He called, starting after me. I didn't listen.

"Kagome wait!" He called again.

Something in me snapped at that comment. I spun around, eyes flashing, and told him what I had wanted to tell him when I first came out here.

"Wait? Wait! I'm through waiting! All I do is wait for you! No more Inuyasha! No more. My heart can't take it." I finished in a whisper, turning my back to him once more. After a minute of silence, in typical Inuyasha-fashion, I was answered with yet another question.

"What do you want from me?!"

**End Flashback**

She sighed several times as I stood there watching her, my mind trying desperately to understand what just happened. She was leaving, dread coursed through me like ice in my veins, drowning out everything else. I stood there completely tongue-tied, racking my brain for the words that could convince her to stay with me. My heart aching with the thought of her finding another, and knowing that if she did it would be my fault. Kouga flashed through my mind.

"_No!_" I thought venomously. "_No way will I __**ever**__ allow that to happen!_" I wanted her here with me, but judging by her last statement, that almost didn't seem possible. I had really messed up badly this time.

"_Why won't she let me explain?_" I thought, getting angry again. "_I mean I just broke off everything with Kikyo so that I could finally, officially ask __**her**__ to be mine. Stubborn woman! When is she going to answer me anyway?_" I opened my mouth to ask her again, but was stopped by her soft reply.

"What I want is for you to return _my_ feelings, not _hers_," she said almost too soft for me to hear as she peaked at me over her shoulder, the pain in her eyes evident.

Once again I was struck dumb by her words.

(Kagome's POV)

"_Why did you say that?!_" I berated myself. "_You just had to be honest didn't you? Do you have any idea how selfish you sounded?_" Taking a deep breath, and pasting on a smile I didn't feel, I turned to him.

"Sorry about that," I said, fake smile in place. "You asked what I wanted, so I answered you honestly. I know you love her, and that's fine. Really, it's ok. So how about we go back to the others and just forget this whole stupid conversation ever happened, ok?"

(Inuyasha's POV)

"Forget? Don't you think that is a little hasty?" I asked taking a step closer to her, a plan slowly forming in my head. "I mean, let's think about this rationally ok?"

I saw the surprise and wariness flash in her eyes, and despite her rather… creepy fake smile, I knew that if I pushed her wrong, I was in big trouble. Finally, she shrugged her shoulders noncommittally, and relief flooded through me.

"_This is your last chance! Don't blow it!_" I mentally reminded myself. I swallowed hard.

"What if… what if say I did, r-return your feelings that is…"

Her eyes opened wide in surprise.

"… And what if say my intentions… for coming here tonight… were simply to say goodbye?" I said, trying to look everywhere but at her. However when I did glance at her, she had an odd look in her eye, and this small grin had started forming on her strawberry lips as she took a step in my direction.

"I mean not that I _do_…"

Another step closer.

"… And not that I _was_…"

She grinned bigger, and took another step closer to me. Two or three more steps and she would be right in front of me.

"I-I'm just saying what _if_, you know."

Two quick steps, and she had placed her small hand on my chest, gently brushing the prayer beads around my neck. Panic was starting to kick in now. I swallowed hard and closed my eyes.

"_Here it comes,_" I thought. "_She is going to sit me so hard my nose will go flat, and I like my nose!_"

"Inuyasha…" I heard her say as she pressed her soft lips to mine, and all thought ceased. I pulled her close to me, and felt her wrap her arms around my neck. It wasn't a hard kiss, or even a passionate one. It was more like she was asking a question. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but I do know that it ended far too soon. She was smiling when I pulled back to look at her.

"I guess that proves it," she said with a grin.

"Proves what?" I asked, not really paying attention. I was too busy thinking about kissing her again.

"That you're a bad lair," she said, rubbing her nose against mine and laughing.

I leaned down and kissed her softly, but when I pulled back this time she had a puzzled expression on her face.

"If you really only came to say goodbye to Kikyo, then why did she kiss you?" She asked, blinking up at me with those beautiful sapphire eyes.

"For the same reason you did," I replied, smiling down at her. "To see if I was telling the truth."

"And did she find her answer?" She asked, cocking her head cutely to the side.

"Oh yeah," I said, reaching up to rub my left cheek. "She slapped me pretty good for it too."

Laughing, she stood up on tiptoe and kissed my cheek.

"My poor baby," she said.

"I am not," I said, faking a pout.

Smiling, she looked me straight in the eye, and it almost took my breath away seeing how full of warmth and love they were.

"I love you Inuyasha," she said gently.

"I love you Kagome," I whispered as I leaned down to kiss her again, but stopped at the mischievous gleam in her eye.

"What?" I asked.

She just grinned and said, "I guess I'll believe you."

Laughing I kissed her again, and again, and again.

Later that night as I watched her sleep, I marveled at the wonderful gift that had been bestowed upon me, and reveled in the freedom of _finally_ not having to hide my heart but to have it be fully and unconditionally accepted. For once in my life I was glad that I _wasn't_ the best in everything.

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

Woooo! OK people finished! Please forgive me for getting off track. I just couldn't get this story out of my head. (Which is why I'm here fishing it at 1:30am) I **promise** to get right back to Sleeping Beauty. Please do review this. I would really like to know you're opinion. They help _so_ much, and really make me try my best. Thank you all for reading this! Sorry again! -Crimsonangel


End file.
